Uta no PrincessSama
by kym5970
Summary: Lame title I know. Anyway A story I want to try! Please Read and leave me your opinion!


Hey people! I got this new idea when i was listening to a Utattemita or cover song for Magi Love 1000%.

I wanted to try a new story but I don't really know if this story is good so I want your opinion! Please tell me if I should continue it or not!

If I do write this than the characters might be OOC!

* * *

We're the new boy band "Kosmos." But actually we aren't a boys. We're girls that are our at the end of our third years at Saotome Gakuen.

We were scouted by the Angels Voice (or AV) Agency during one of our singing tests at a small concert. As one of the friendly rivals of the Shining Agency our singing group was created as a counterpart of the world famous STARISH. We were also forced to cross dress as boys because they said that we have excellent voices but we would be popular since we didn't have what they called the "Girly Charm" that would capture the audiences' hearts or something. But we don't really care since some of us have natural low voices especially Sora though we can sing with high voices. From the president of the agency we would get scolded often, and we were usually called stupid or in the way but we just ignored it since we loved music.

Then one day Shining Agency apparently 'bought' us from the AV Agency. We weren't completely happy since we have to work closely with STARISH now. Shining Saotome knows about us being girls and being the counterpart for STARISH. Since he did 'buy' us, it kinda means that he sees our talent and that means we technically graduated from Saotome Gakuen….. I think. Anyway all I know is that we graduated.

We are getting used to being a boy band but the hardest part is our body. Some of us have to even wrap tape around our chest to make it flat. And we can never have any beach or pool music videos or photo shoots. Some of us cut our hair short but some have to use a wig since we don't want to cut it. Hey we are still girls! At least we can talk and act like one after a long time living with it. But enough talking, here's the group!

Name: Itou Otone  
Boy Name: Itou Takuma  
Class: Former B class, 3rd Year  
Height: 161cm (5ft 3in)  
Age: 18  
Birthday: November 4  
Instrument: Guitar  
Counterpart: Ittoki Otoya  
Appearance: Short straight red hair, with red eyes.  
Personality: She is very lively and friendly but can be serious about her job. She left her home to go to Saotome Gakuen where her only mother supported. Her father left them when she was small so she never met him before. She loves sports and is a huge tomboy since she was small. She loves music very much. Writes some of the songs.

Name: Inoue Tomoka  
Boy Name: Inoue Mamoru  
Class: Former A class, 3rd Year  
Height: 167cm (5ft 5in)  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 8  
Instrument: Bass and piano  
Counterpart: Ichinose Tokiya  
Appearance: Purplish-Blue chest long hair and greenish-blue eyes. With her wig she has short spiky hair with long bangs (kinda like Tokiya's)  
Personality: She once was very lively but when her best friend told her she hated her for stealing her one shot at becoming a musician she fell into despair. Tomoka tried to help her friend when she was being bullied but because of her rash thinking, her friend broke her wrist and she couldn't play piano forever. Because of her regrets from the past she was cold to everyone not wanting to get close to anyone until, she became friends Otone who helped her and she began to warm up when she joined 'Kosmos'. She's a perfectionist. Writes most of the songs for 'Kosmos'.

Name: Jounouchi Rei  
Boy Name: Jounouchi Suwabe  
Class: Former B class, 3rd year  
Height: 176cm (5ft 8in)  
Age: 20  
Birthday: March 14  
Instrument: Trumpet  
Counterpart: Jinguji Ren  
Appearance: Thick, brownish-Blonde shoulder-length hair with light blue eyes.  
Personality: She loves to try new things and very carefree. She loves to catch the attention of guys. She was forced to go to Saotome Gakuen to learn how to become an idol for her father's Idol Company's publicity. She was held back one grade because she hated music but found her passion in a trumpet and started loving music. Has a small rivalry with her childhood friend, Manami.

Name: Higashiyama Manami  
Boy Name: Higashiyama Kenichi  
Class: Former A class, 3rd year  
Height: 170cm (5ft 6in)  
Age: 19  
Birthday: December 30  
Instrument: Flute  
Counterpart: Hijirikawa Masato  
Appearance: Blue straight hair a little past her shoulders in a low ponytail with purple eyes. Let's her hair down at home.  
Personality: She is very serious after being raised by her grandfather. She can be kind of old-fashioned. Being the oldest of her siblings, she would go through private tutors and lessons so she learns everything her grandfather thought was necessary. One day going against her gradfather's orders, she watched TV and saw for the first time entertainment and decided to become an idol. Of course he was against the idea. When he tried to arrange a marriage with her for her father's company, she ran away from home to go to Saotome Gakuen.

Name: Shimamura Naomi  
Boy Name: Shimamura Kishou  
Class: Former C class, 3rd year  
Height: 164cm (5ft 4in)  
Age: 18  
Birthday: September 6  
Instrument: Piano  
Counterpart: Shinomiya Natsuki  
Appearance: Chest long, light blonde, wavy hair. With her wig she has just a little wavy, light blonde hair that is about shoulder length and light green eyes, glasses.  
Personality: She loves small and cute things and is an excellent cook. Though sometimes she is naïve and sometimes too trusting. She also has the "Gemini Syndrome." In her past she confessed her feelings to a guy who said yes, just to get close enough to her to sister. When she found out her sister was neither apologetic or sorry but would shove it her face. Also when she told her parents they didn't care and favored her sister more. It happened almost every time someone confessed to her she lost it and created another her named Kiomi. When she had her glasses off Kiomi would be anti-social, non-trusting, and hated men, but is a great musician.

Name: Kuroki Sora  
Boy Name: Kuroki Hiro  
Class: Former Class B, 2nd year  
Height: 152cm (5ft)  
Age: 17  
Birthday: September 10  
Instrument: Cello  
Counterpart: Kurusu Syo  
Appearance: Chest long, Straight, blonde hair with blue eyes. She looks like a boy so she doesn't really need to change her hair. Sometimes in a ponytail but always has hairclips to keep her bangs out of the way. Always wears a hat.  
Personality: She is very up-beat and energetic but has a short temper. She has a disease that causes her to fall into paralysis before she faints if she experiences strong emotions. There is some worry that she may fall into a paralysis forever since it's getting worse. She wants to become an idol because singing is the only thing that makes her feel alive. Her twin brother named Kaito, who was once in love with their childhood friend, Naomi, is very worried about her and wants her to stop becoming an idol and go home to the country so she can avoid human interaction, which can lessen the risk of the paralysis.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything good for the Group Name so if you have any suggestions I may use your idea.

Also I'm thinking of making the pairings

Otoya X Tomoka  
Tokiya X Otone  
Ren X Manami  
Masato X Rei  
Natsuki X Sora  
Syo X Naomi

If you want me to try this story please tell me!

EXTRA:  
If you're wondering how I came up with the profile...

For the boy names i used the the seiyuu's names.

The birthday would be the opposite like if his birthday was June 9 the birthday would be the 9th month and the 6th day since June is the 6th month.

The class and age were random.

* * *

If you want to see the picture of my Oc's then look for it in my profile. Also i put up the cover song that I got this story from. The Cover is AWESOME!


End file.
